


Lies

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, prank, prank gone wrong, stupid Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Theo came to school hangovered and not remembering the party that he's been at. His friends decide to prank him and tell him he slept with Liam, the annoying nerd that keeps bothering Theo. What they don't expect is Liam to actually confirm their lies. But Liam has his own reasons for doing that.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's just a stupid idea from a tv show I watched a long time ago. I don't know, I wanted to write something, but couldn't come up with anything good :P  
> It might be full of mistakes, I wrote it and posted it without any checking, so yeah.  
> If you like it though, comments and kudos will be appreciated :)

Theo groaned as he walked down the path towards the main entrance of the school. Wasn't it enough that he was dying all Sunday, today had to be torture too?

And speaking of torture… 

“Hey, Theo” Liam said, as he started to walk beside him, a huge smile on his face. That nerd. Theo had no idea why Liam was always all over him, but he was honestly sick of it. And his headache and constant fear that he might throw up at any given moment didn't make it better.

“Hey” Theo mumbled only, fixing the stripe of his backpack to make it sit more comfortably on his shoulder.

“Lydia's party on Saturday was amazing, wasn't it? I still can't believe my parents let me go. I loved it so much. And I really enjoyed spending time with you. You know, it was actually my first time, but I would love to do it again. I mean, it was amazing, wasn't it? “ Liam rumbled and Theo only hummed, not really paying much attention to anything the younger boy was saying.

“Look, I'm gonna go look for my friends. See you around?” Theo said, not waiting for an answer before he went down the hall, leaving Liam behind. 

It's been almost a year since Liam first spoke to him and every conversation is more and more annoying. Theo was surprised at first, then he tried to drop hints that he was not very interested in Liam's company, but apparently Liam wasn't good at taking them. There were times when Theo wanted to yell in Liam's face “Just fuck off, dude”, but even though he was a punk and had a reputation of a bad boy, even he wasn't cruel enough to do so. So he's just been silently getting annoyed almost every day, but today it was especially bad.

Theo walked into the classroom where his best friends were already sitting at their desk. He took his place with a small groan, throwing his backpack on the ground. 

“You look like shit” Scott greeted him with a grin. 

“Thanks, just what I wanted to hear first thing in the morning” Theo laughed, and quickly regretted it.

“Dude, are you okay?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“I think I still have a hangover. That's why I have those on my face” Theo said, pointing at his sunglasses. “My head hurts and I'm feeling sick, but my dad didn't let me stay home. And to make things worse, guess who walked me to school today?”

“Liam again?” Scott asked, with a sigh “You should really tell him to stop, if it bothers you so much” he said, calmly. 

Theo nodded “I know, I know. But I kinda feel sorry for the little nerd. He doesn't seem to have many friends, I guess he just wants to feel cool by talking to me” he said and sighed, running his hand through his hair “The worst part is, I go through this suffering and I don't even remember much of the party” he stated with a groan. 

“Wait, you don't remember the party?” Brett asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. 

“No, not much. I mean, I remember drinking shots with you guys. I think Liam was talking to me for a bit and I tried to get away from him. I was dancing… I think. I don't know, it's all a blur” Theo mumbled with a sigh, lowering his head as the bright light of school lamps was hurting him even with the sunglasses still on.

“So you don't remember disappearing with Liam in one of the rooms upstairs for almost an hour?” Brett asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Do I don't remember what now?” Theo asked, raising his head so fast he was surprised that he didn't throw up from how the world started spinning.

“You walked upstairs with Liam and you guys went to one of the rooms and stayed there for almost an hour” Brett repeated, slower this time “Don't you remember?”

“No… please tell me this is some kind of joke” Theo said with a pleading whine at the end of the sentence, looking around at his friends. 

Stiles shook his head “No, I was going to ask you about it, actually. You two were holding hands when going upstairs” he said. 

Brett nodded “Yeah, totally. We were all so shocked” he said with the most serious face Theo has ever seen.

“Did Liam get me drunk and then dragged me upstairs?” Theo mumbled. 

“Oh no, you were leading” Brett said quickly. “You seemed really excited. And he… Well, he did too”

Theo stared at him before he looked at Stiles and then Scott. The last one only shrugged. 

What was that thing Liam said? It was his first time? And it was amazing? Theo felt a new wave of nausea go through him and this time it wasn't because of the hangover.

“I have to go” Theo mumbled, holding onto his desk when he got up from his seat, but at this moment Coach Finstock walked in. Theo tried to excuse himself, but coach just yelled at him to sit his ass down, so that's what he did.

****

Liam was in the library, making sure his biology homework was done well. He always had trouble with it, so he double checked it every time, just in case. He wanted his grades to be perfect, especially in biology. His step dad hoped Liam would be a doctor like him, and even though the young boy had different plans for his life, he wanted David to at least be proud that he knew so much about biology.

Liam heard a chair beside him being pulled out and looked up, thinking it was Mason. It wasn't. His eyes met the sunglasses the other guy had on. And Liam gasped when he recognized the face behind them. Theo. Theo was in the library and was sitting right next to him. Liam had no idea what to think about it, Theo never came to him first.

“Hey” The older boy said. 

Liam hummed and gave the other his usual smile “Hi” he replied. He was confused by Theo's presence, but actually happy that the the older boy was there.

Theo hummed and moved his chair a little closer, leaning in. Liam did the same. Whatever it was that Theo wanted, it seemed important.

“On Saturday, at the party, did we… “ Theo paused and pressed his lips in a thin line for a moment, as if to think what words he should use “Like… Did we spend time together?” he asked, lowering his voice. 

Liam looked at the other, and his face must've seem really confused, judging by Theo's expression. “Yeah, we did” he replied with the same seriousness, but the smile not leaving his face. 

That was honestly one of the best moments of the party. They were sitting on a sofa in the living room and he was telling Theo all about new Supernatural episode and for the first time Theo actually seemed interested and asked questions. 

“But did we… “ Theo made another pause, biting his lower lip “Did we get close?” he asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Liam.

Liam frowned a little “I don't know what you mean” he said, honestly. They did bond over their love for Sam's long hair, but he wouldn't say it got them close.

“Did we have sex, Liam?” Theo let out, a little louder this time. Some people actually turned to glance at them. 

The smile fell from Liam's lips. What the hell? “Excuse me?” he managed to say, his voice higher than he thought was possible.

“I just… “ Theo groaned, running his hand down his face “I have to know, okay?”

“Is this some kind of prank or something?” Liam asked, getting up from his seat and gathering his things “If this is a joke, it's not funny” he added with a shaky voice.

“I just need to know if we did it or not” Theo said, clearly angry. “I don't remember anything and… “

Liam didn't let him finish. He leaned down and said through gritted teeth “Fuck you, Theo Raeken”. It would probably look more badass if he hadn't had eyes full of tears. Liam grabbed his last book and stormed out of the library.

How could Theo do this to him? He knew Theo knew that he liked him, but he never thought the older boy would be heartless enough to turn it against him and make some kind of joke out of it. 

So maybe Theo wasn't into him and maybe he fooled himself when he thought that one day he might, but this was just beyond cruel.

Liam couldn’t hear Theo walking after him and he was glad that he didn’t. He probably wouldn’t be able to hold his tears back for any longer if he had to look at the punk’s face. He walked through the halls with his head hung low, not wanting anyone to see the tears in his eyes. He walked into the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls, before he let out a small sob, letting his tears fall down his cheeks, before he quickly wiped them with some toilet paper.

“Liam?” Liam suddenly heard a voice outside and stilled. No. Theo did not just follow him into the bathroom. “Liam, is that you?” He heard the voice again, this time softer and worried.

“Mase” Liam let out a small whine as he unlocked the cabin’s door and opened it, looking at his best friend. Mason turned around and frowned, before he quickly wrapped his arms around Liam.

“I saw you come in. What happened?” Mason asked, softly stroking Liam’s back to calm him down. Liam was so glad that he had a best friend who was always there for him, even when Liam thought he’d be all alone.

“Theo” Liam only managed to choke out, before another sob escaped his lips. Mason pulled back with a frown as he looked at the other.

“I told you he was an asshole and you shouldn’t bother to go after him” Mason said with a sigh “What did he do?” He asked, brushing hair from his best friend’s wet face.

“He… He asked me if we had sex at the party” Liam said, sniffling some more “I think he was trying some sick prank with his friends or something” He added.

Mason sighed deeply “He actually asked you that?” He asked, anger obvious in his voice.

Liam nodded “Yeah, he said he doesn’t remember and he needs to know… I don’t know, it was all weird. I ran from him as fast as I could, I didn’t want to be part of this stupid thing” He explained, slowly calming down as his best friend was soothing him by rubbing his arms softly.

Mason hummed and bit his lower lip “Look, maybe… maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he really doesn’t remember and just wanted to know what happened at the party and he just wants to put things together, that’s all” He said, calmly.

Liam sniffled again as he thought about it, actually feeling a little guilty of accusing Theo of being such a dick and playing with his emotions like that. Maybe he just wanted to know what happened and didn’t have any bad intentions in mind.

Liam could go and tell him the truth… or he could confirm Theo’s worries…

“I should go talk to him” Liam said, earning a small nod from his best friend.

“Yes, you should pull yourself together and tell him what happened. Maybe the guy is confused that’s all”

Liam was the one to nod this time “Yeah, I.. I’ll tell him that we did it” He said, feeling a little more confident now.

“Wait, what?” Mason asked, widening his eyes “Did you really?” He asked, almost yelling at Liam.

Liam groaned and rolled his eyes “No, of course not. But if he doesn’t remember, I could tell him that we did. And that he loved it. And that he actually said he’d love to go on a date with me” He said, earning a frown from the other boy.

“Liam, that is an awful idea” Mason said, tightening his grip on the other’s arms.

“No, it’s a brilliant idea” Liam corrected him “Look, I’ve been in love with him for ages and he doesn’t even want to talk to me. Today was the first time he actually started the conversation first. If I tell him the truth, he’ll probably go back to ignoring me, but if I say we did have sex and he liked it, he might give me a chance. And then I’ll prove to him what an amazing guy I am and that I’m actually worth his attention”

Mason groaned, shaking his head “Li, no” He said, but before he could finish, Liam already slipped out of his grip and walked out of the restroom, looking for Theo. He was pretty sure the older boy had maths next so started walking in the right direction. Luckily for him, he was right.

“Hey, Theo, can we talk…?” Liam asked, nervously, biting his lower lip as he looked up at the other. Theo nodded his head, pushing off the wall that he was leaning against and walking with Liam away from the other students. “Look, I’m sorry for the library, you took me by surprise. The truth is… we did sleep together” He said, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

Theo stayed silent for a moment, before he let out hissed “Fuck”, taking a step back and running his hand down his face. Liam actually started to feel guilty for a moment, but he knew that he had to do this if he could ever have a change with Theo.

“Yeah. You said that it was really good for you and you actually said that you would love to take me out on an actual date” Liam said, hopefully looking up at the other boy.

Theo sighed deeply, shaking his head “I don’t remember any of it” He admitted. Liam nodded softly, before he frowned.

“No, I know. You don’t want to take responsibility for things you did while you were drunk. Sure. Not a big deal. Like, whatever” Liam started to rumble, actually feeling awful. Not only he lied to Theo, it didn’t even work. Theo still didn’t want to go out with him.

“No, it’s not like that” Theo said quickly, before he sighed “I… look... If I said that I’d take you on a date, then I will” He finally replied, even though he didn’t seem too happy about it.

“Are you sure?” Liam asked. “Because I don’t want to force you, if you don’t want to go” He said, biting his lower lip again.

Theo nodded his head softly “No, it’s fine. I want to. How about tomorrow after school, okay?” He proposed.

Liam grinned with a nod “Yeah, sure. It’s a date” He said, before he hesitantly kissed Theo’s cheek and made his way to his own class when the bell rang.

****

Theo groaned as he walked back to his friends, grabbing his bag from the floor.

“Hey, what did you and the nerd talk about?” Brett asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I asked him if we had sex when we walked into the room, and he confirmed it. Even more, apparently I told him that we’d go on a date, so I’m taking him out tomorrow” Theo said with a small shrug.

Stiles almost choked on the water he just took a sip of and Scott was quickly to pat him on the back so he wouldn’t choke.

“He did what?” Brett asked, raising his eyebrows, an amused smile on his lips.

“It’s not funny” Theo told his friends, before he shook his head.

“Theo, dude, we were just- ” Scott started saying, but Stiles was quick to shut him up, by putting his hand on Scott’s chest.

“We were just surprised that you’d actually do that” Stiles finished for him “I mean, you hated Liam since the first time he spoke to you”

Theo rolled his eyes “Well, I don’t hate him. He’s just really annoying” He stated “I’ll just take him on this one date. I don’t want people to think that I’m the guy who just gets laid and then leaves like an asshole. When we go out Liam will see that we don’t fit together and maybe he’ll finally leave me alone and we can put this whole thing behind us” He added, as they took their seats in the classroom.


End file.
